Haunted Memories
by romano123
Summary: Based off of HetaOni. Italy has been having recurring nightmares and mental breakdowns of the experience in the mansion ever since they managed to escape the hellish place. Will he ever get over it? Or will he die from iNSaNiTY?


They were all gone. All of them. I saw them die … right before my eyes. Again. First Japan. Then France, China, and Russia. Canada, England, and America were gone next. Then Prussia … and Germany. I was all alone once again. Even Romano and Spain were gone.

It was the first time loop all over again ….

I was now crouched next to Germany's body, growing colder by the second. Tears flooded my eyes, but no one was there for me … No one there to wipe them away. No one to comfort me.

All of my friends. Gone. Again.

How much more of the pain … How many more times will I have to see my friends die? All because of the Thing. I sensed he was behind me. Waiting to strike. I don't care anymore …

"Alright. You won …. Are you happy now? I give up," I whispered softly like snow to the Thing. I rose to my feet to face it. "Kill me now. Isn't that what you want?! Get it over with! I don't give a crap now! … It's pointless to go back again. Someone will always die … so do it." Tears streamed down my face as I stared challengingly at the Thing. "Take your prize."

_I'll finally be free with everyone else._

….

My eyes snapped open on darkness. _Where am I?!_ I flailed around and the next thing I knew I had face-planted on a floor. I scrabbled to my feet and looked around wildly. I blinked around and my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting.

Silver moonlight glimmered through a window and provided some lighting. Looking around, I saw a massive heap on the bed and realized it was Germany.

But … how? Then it hit me. We had escaped the mansion. I remembered now. After I woke up from my cardiac arrest – well, a little while after that – I figured I could use the Journal to get us out. The journal was powerful. As I was the owner of it, I could kind of command it to do some kind of freaky spell or something like what England does. It was worth a try.

I didn't tell the others yet how I came up with that. But I told them all to gather near the entrance to the mansion in a circle, close to each other. So no one will be left behind.

I dropped the Journal on the ground and shouted, "Set us free!"

I had never thought it'd actually work … but it did.

In the blink of an eye, we were all outside. No one was missing. All of us were free. Free from Hell.

I slid back into bed with Germany and pulled the sheets back over us. He had let me sleep with him because … well, we were both scarred from the whole experience. I breathed a sigh of relief that my nightmare wasn't true, that all of us were alive and well.

After we escaped the mansion, we did as we planned. We all went to Japan's house. We ate, drank wine and beer, had a siesta, went out, had a great time ….

Soothing myself with those thoughts, I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep again. But once I closed my eyes, I could see the blood welling out of everyone, staining everything deep scarlet. I twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable and rid myself of those visions. It just hurts so much …

"Mmm … Quit kicking me," Germany grumbled sleepily.

My eyes flickered open. "O-Oh. Sorry, Ludwig."

He grunted in response and flipped over. I sighed deeply and edged away from him, so I wouldn't disturb him as much. His breathing slowed and I gathered he was now asleep.

_That's good_, I thought. _Let him sleep_.

After a long while of staring at the ceiling and the walls painted silver with moonlight, it suddenly occurred to me _What time is it, anyways?_

I gathered it was getting close to dawn, since the sky was starting to turn a soft dove gray streaked with pink. I leaned over and looked at the clock on the side of the bed.

_5:43 AM_.

That's what it said by the hands on the clock.

Hands on the clock ….

The clock brought back memories of the whole scenario …. Entering the mansion, the Thing chasing us and then killing us one by one … going back in time ….

"NO!" I screamed, leaping out of bed and grabbing the clock. I chucked it as hard as I could at the far wall and backed up against the one behind me. My breath came in short gasps, and my heart rate accelerated. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I sank to the floor.

"Italy! Are you okay?!" Germany screamed.

I could barely hear him. All I could hear was voices ….

My vision was dimming and the last thing I saw was Germany's concerned face staring into mine.

"ITALY!"


End file.
